


Best Friends, Through and Through

by Johns_Burrtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hentai, Lolicon, Manga, School, Urination, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johns_Burrtle/pseuds/Johns_Burrtle
Summary: Two elementary school friends find their brother's hentai and decide to get curious and read. They enjoy it and look up more and more information. Day by day, their intimacy gets more and more odd and, well, to put it simply, perverted.This is weird and underaged and some incest and sone harem. You have been warned.Warnings I guess:Very kinky thingsUnderagedLoliconKinky things:UrinationWater sportsBondagesex toysEverything wrong, ever





	1. Chapter 1

Lili (age 11)  
Amelia (age 9)

Loli beware!

It was all a normal day for the two young girls, walking home from school after a long day, ready to have a rest. Today, like most days, a sleepover was entailed, this time at the rarely chosen Amelia's house. They couldn't wait to get home and play with their toys, read and write stories, and have a great time overall. They rarely went to Amelia's house because she had an annoying older brother who would knock over their blocks ans mess up their days. But not this time! Amelia's brother, Jason, was on a school trip. He wouldn't be back for three days. Amelia had a huge house, with big doors and modern woodwork. It was much better than Lili's trailor house, which is quite nice on its own. The two girls had a pep in their step, as always, eager to play together and talk about whatever came to their heads. Lili wasn't the brightest girl, she had been held back a grade, still in 5th. The other girls had just moved up a grade, all mostly nine, yet some ten, and it felt weird to be the only 11 year old in the bunch.

She wasnt the tallest, as Amelia, who was also quite short, was about 2" taller than her, but she was quite the normal size for her age, all be it a little short. Lili had long black hair down to her waist, split ends and knots littered her hair as she didnt bother to care for it. It was normally always thrown together in a quick bun that flopped lazily as she walked. Today she was wearing a pretty usual outfit for her. Loose shorts and a tank top that was about 3 sizes to big for her thin frame, at least a large, as well as some white vans over her blue bunny socks. Lili was a bit of a tomboy, however, she was quite girly with her choice of toys. Her clothes looked like they were newly bought from the thrift store down the road that the girls liked to visit. Her eyes were kind of off putting. Brown eyes that looked oddly red.

Amelia was also a bit short for her age, still normal just as the even shorter Lili. Amelia looked much more, how to put it, cleaner than Lili, who always wore the most baggy clothes and ugly hair. But Amelia was very kind and barely noticed the difference. She had short red hair, carefully styled into a bit-long bob. A blob if you would like to call it that. That name is weird. Her green eyes went with her red hair. She had subtle, yet pretty, heterochromia in her eyes. One of the eyes, the left one, was slightly darker and more blue then the other. From far away, you could barely tell, but from close up, however, it showed. Today was also a usual outfit for her. Purple tights that were a bit see through and pink tank top. The girls both wore tank tops as it was summer.

Lili couldn't help but notice the see throughput tights that were oh-so tight. Their name didn't disappoint. They hugged her legs so tightly you could notice every line and detail in her short legs. Lili could even see Amelia's bright pink panties that were so tight, they were the same as the tights. Lili had jist noticed her predicament. 

"Amelia-" started Lili, as her brown-red orbs turned their view to the person in question's face, "I can see your panties." Her voice wasn't abnormal and she didn't feel weird as she was hoping no one at school noticed it. Amelia turned her green eyes to her predictable as her voice shook out a scared, "They are! I hope no one saw" The girls both continues down the path, Amelia's hands held cuppes over her panties. Lili walkes behind her so no one could see the backend. They chatted normally as they walked up to the house.

"Mom Im home! Lili is staying over!" Amelia yelled to her cooking mom as she dropped her bookbag on the table. "If you told me earlier I would have made more food." Said Amelia's mom, not turning from her work. "Its OK, Mrs. J. I brought snacks and I still have some unfinished lunch!" Smiled the lazy Lili, setting down her book bag, which was spewing with books, besides the waiting Amelia.  
"You girls say if you want snacks or lemonade!" "Thanks mom!" "Thanks Mrs. J!" Yelled the girla, running upstairs.

Lili changed to her pajamas in the bathroom while Amelia did so in her room, already prepared for a candy-induced all nighter that Amelia's mom, Justice, wouldn't know of. If she did she would probably say something along the lines of, 'I know it's friday, but get to bed early. 11 pm at the latest!' So they didn't wanna tell her. Once they were both dresses and set on the floor of Amelia's large room, Lili smiled and said, "I say we get back at Jason and destroy his toys!"

"Well he doesn't really have toys, but he does read a lot of expensive manga!" Said Amelia, eager at the idea. The girls giggles and quickly snuck into Jasons larger room. "He keeps all the stuff in the closet-" whispered Amelia, pointing to a shut door with a poster on it. The poster had a poorly-drawn ghost on it with the phrase 'do not open or else' written on it in big, blue letters. "Seems intimating." Said Lili, jokingly. The two readied their tearing arms as Lili opened the closet. Manga basically burst out of the closet. Piles and Piles of hentai manga riddled the floor, underneath psychological horror manga and harem manga. The girls laughed at the loner feel of the place.

"I say we read 'em first." Lili said, keeping her voice down and grabbing a harem manga. "All these girls love me! Oh what to do?" Said Amelia, reading the title. The girls giggles and read the manga. It was about a guy who had 6 girls in love with him. His little sister, a tsundere, a quite cute girl, a girl who looked almost exactly like Lili, a teacher, and his childhood friend. The writing was terrible and he chose the worst girl. He was so basic and ugly that, in reality, no girl would like him. Especially not those sexy girls! "That sucked!" Yelled Lili, before covering her mouth and whispering, "That sucked." Amelia laughed and Lili joined in.

The girl to grab one next was Amelia. "'I Watched My Girlfriend Rape My Lolicon Slut Sister' huh? Thats weird. Ive never heard of anything like this" said Amelia, confused. The girls opened up the hentai and read through it.

The plot was a man who was super desperate for a girlfriend, found a lovely girl who always wanted sex on the street. Every day got more kinky with them. The little sister who was 8 found them and the girl raped the other little girl. Every day the man would watch as his little sister cried and screamed for help. Every day he would watch as she bled and got hurt and was put through so much pain. He would jack off to it even though it was horrible. One day he decided to help her rape the little girl and they did it for years and the little girl became a cock slut. It was very graphic and the girls didn't know how to process it.

"It makes my kitty feel weird." Said Lili, rubbing at her vagina. "Me too." Said Amelia who had also found herself rubbing that area. "I feel like something is coming. Its like im peeing" said Amelia, who quickened her rubbing pace. "I think I already peed, im all wet THERE." Said Lili, taking off her panties and pajama bottoms to show the wetness. Amelia did the same, to find her panties were also soaking. Lili rubbed at Amelia. "Its not pee, its slimy-" said Lili, "feel mine. Its all slippery" Amelia also touched Lili's slit and started to rub at her just like she found herself doing to her own area. Lili picked up on Amelia's actions, rubbing her hand over Amelia slit. The girls choked back a few moans before "peeing" all over each other.

"I wanna do that again" 

The girls spent the day googling the symptoms they had. "I didn't pee. You didn't either. We 'came'" said Lili, finally understanding. "It feels good because our bodies want it!" Said Amelia, understanding the things she and Lili had felt. "Lets do it more!" Said Lili. They spent the rest of the day doing whatever they saw on google. Fingering themselves and wach other, playing eith each other's clits. Kissing. Licking each other. And fingering each other analy. Their night that was planned ended shortly as they fell asleep. The rest of their weekend was just them quietly playing with each other and googling more things to do. They even drank each others pee. They both thought it tasted great, oddly enough. It was salty and slick, unlike amy beverage they ever tasted.


	2. Back at school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get creative at school and may get laughed at in the process as they pee themselves in every class.

The girls were lucky enough to be in all of their classes together. Every single one. So they devised a plan to mark the school with their pee.

The girls started the day with a trip to the schools water fountain and drinked for several minutes, building up their bladders. Filling them with liquid possibilities. They continued to switch position for 45 minutes until the class bell rang. They walked to their classes, eager to pee. About 10 minutes into the lesson they looked at each other. Amelia slowly nodded to Lili. Lili did the same to Amelia, looking nack at the teacher as to not cause worry. As if in sync, they peed all over their chairs and the floor. "Girls! Go to the nurse and get some new clothes." Said their teacher, Mr. Jonesburg, in concern. But before going to the nurse, the girls emptied all of their full bladder. The class chuckled. Lili was embarrassed but Amelia smiled in contentment.

The girls stood from the desk and walked into the hallway. I still have to pee I just got embarrassed." Said Lili, her face blushed lightly. "I have to pee as well but I stopped when you stopped!" Lili felt bad. "But its okay because I wanted to watch you pee anyways." Said Amelia when she saw Lili's defeated expression. Instead of going to the nurse, they walked over to the girls bathroom, which had been empty because of class time. They hoped no one asked to go to the bathroom while they were busy doing 'stuff'. Backing into a stall, Lili smiled playfully. Her face was fully dusted with red now. Amelia's face was calm yet pink at the same time. "You go first" Said Lili as Amelia WAS holding her legs tight. Amelia 'sit', if you call it sit, on the toilet. She was laying most of her body against the wall. Lili positioned her face close to Amelia's twitching cunt. "Go ahead and pee on me." Said the now-calm Lili, spreading Amelia's pussy to see her streaming start and end. With one small push, a stream of piss landed in between Lilis eyes. She did not bother to close her eyelids and make her brown-red orbs disappear.

 

About 15 seconds had passed before the stream dulled before finally stopping. The pee trickled down Lili's nose and over her top lip. She licked away the urine from above her lips. "Very good job." Said the fully calmed Lili. She was now dieing to pee everywhere. Amelia stppd from the toilet and allowed Lili to get on. Amelia inched very close to her hairless cunt, nose almost touching her smooth skin. With two hands, she pulled the lips apart and opened her mouth happily. "Shoot here. Im thirsty" Lili had to follow her request. Leaning back a bit, Lili used her hands to pull open Amelia's mouth. She tried a bit harder than Amelia to release her urine, bur more was warranted from the older girl. Compared to the lavish 15 second stream, her stream lasted 30 seconds. Each yellow drop was caught with Amelia's soft and wet mouth. She swished the pee around in her mouth for a bit to savor the tasted. She opened up Lili's cunt again and poured a bit from her mouth back in before lapping it back up like a dog. Lili hod her face with her sleeve. "Okay please leave now because I have to go number 2" Said Lili.

 

Amelia's face beamed.

"Are you sure this is okay Amelia?" Said the scared Lili. Amelia nodded, fascinated by the wait of the shit pressing against Lili's asshole. "On the floor!" Said Amelia, grinning. Slowly, brown shit broke through Lili's asshole. She was so embarrassed but she felt so good while being watched. Lilis head went blank and she shit the biggest dump she had ever shit. Amelia was flabbergasted at the size of the shot in front of her face. "Are we gonna clean it up from the floor?" Asked Lili. "No leave it there." Said the daredevil Amelia. This wasn't her usual self.

Just as plan, they marked every classroom with me, and were sent to the nurse quite a bit. "Lili" whispered Amelia to Lili. "Know what im wearing?"   
"Quite a short dress that rises just below your kitty." Said lili  
"Under that?"  
"Panties?"  
"Nothing." Said Amelia, smiling with her legs spread wide.  
Lili blushed. "Dont show the class!" She whispered yet screamed.

"I have to leave for a second. Be good kids. I just gotta go to the restoom!" Said Mrs. Clinton, exiting the room. Lili smiled that she might see her creation. Lili was suprised when Amelia jumped up onto her desk. The whole class turned to her in unison. She rose her dress up so everyone could see her slit. It was soaking wet and the boys must have felt a bit weird as they turned away. As Amelia heard the teachers heels click on the floor, she shushed the class and returned to her seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That was weird. Ummm more chapters coming soon I guess!
> 
> Nah just pulling ya  
> Im posting them all today.
> 
> But i might continue it even more


End file.
